Can you repeat that?
by mochamaker
Summary: A botched blind date, a runaway Medical Examiner, and a scared detective make for an interesting evening.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Jane, Maura, or the rest of the crew. I'm just play'n with em for a bit. He he

Rated at a T for now and will be M later in story.

Please feed the bard reviews J

Can you repeat that?

Chapter One:

The lab is eerily quiet this time of night; a person could hear a pin drop. At twenty-one hundred hours, all the assistants have gone home. Doctor Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the Boston Police Department is sitting in her ergonomically correct chair at her desk. She is filling out the last of her autopsy for the day; Ipod ear buds in her ears blasting jazz. Maura is still at work, not necessarily, because she needs to be but because it fills the gap of time prior to bed. She is distracting herself from her thoughts. Jane Rizzoli, a detective with the Boston PD and Maura's best friend, is out on a date, with a man. A geeky, stupid, handsome man named Jake, how plain. Maura does not want to admit to herself but she is jealous of the man Jane went on a date with. She really should not begrudge Jane a life outside of work. _Maybe they are just finishing dinner now and making their way to Jane's apartment_, Maura wonders. _Will Jane sleep with him? _The thought of Jane physically intimate with anyone but her makes her cringe just a little. _If only Jane would be attracted to me like I am to her._

A shadow to Maura's right draws her attention away from her computer screen, and standing in the morgue doorway in a beautiful black silk pantsuit is Jane Rizzoli, staring at Maura with an odd expression on her face. _How long has she been standing there_, Maura wonders. Maura removes her ear buds and turns half her attention on the gorgeous detective lurking in her morgue. _Boy does she look good in dark colors_. _Yum Yum._

"Hey Maur, what are you still doing at work? Honey, it's almost ten." Jane walks into the morgue to stand closer to Maura. She notices Maura's subtle perfume and the defeated hunch to her shoulders.

"Hello Jane," Maura responds in a neutral tone. _Honey, did she just call me honey_? She notices Jane getting closer to her and turns to look up at her face, meeting her brown-eyed gaze. "I needed to finish these last minute details before I leave, and Bass was fed by the housekeeper at six." _Why does she suddenly care_?

"I'm just gonna wait for you then Maur; I don't want you down here all alone with minimal staff upstairs." Jane keeps watching Maura as she walks over to the spare chair and sits to wait for Maura, leaving no room for debate on Maura's part. Jane is controlling when she thinks it is in the other person's best interests, an annoyance to most people who know Jane.

"I'm fully capable of taking care of myself, Jane," Maura tells her. "I don't need you here with me, you may go home NOW." Maura glares at Jane, defiance in her gaze. _How dare she make decisions for me?_

"I'm not leaving Maura; deal with it. I'm just going to sit over here, reading and wait till you're through, so just keep on working." Jane leans on the edge of Maura's desk, picking up a discarded Cosmopolitan magazine and begins to hum under her breath. Maura sighs and turns away from Jane, putting her ear buds back in to block out all existence of the detective.

After thirty minutes, Maura begins to close down the computer; standing up from her seat, she gathers her purse and coat from her desk. Jane notices Maura is preparing to leave the morgue and sets down her half read magazine, her attention was on Maura anyway. She looks at Maura walking to the door and realizes Maura is preparing to abandon her here, alone, with the dead people. _What the hell. _Jane jumps out of her chair and races to grab Maura's arm to halt her progress.

"Maura wait up, damnit." Jane gently grasps Maura's left bicep, curling her fingers around it.

"Jane, I'm going home now. Isn't that what you wanted?" Maura looks Jane in the eyes. "Besides, didn't you have a DATE this evening? Why did you even come down here?"

Jane fidgets under Maura's intense glare. "I just wanted to see what you were doing and to apologize for not going to dinner with you instead of Jake. He was a slob anyways; I think you've turned me into a picky neat freak or something," _and I happen to be attracted to you_, thought Jane.

"Please why don't you come over Maur; I got your favorite wine." Jane knows Maura has a weak spot for wine. Jane does not want Maura to go home in her current emotional state; she might not get another chance to explain to her, nor the courage to see through her plan.

Maura sighs at Jane's words, not sure if being in closed quarters with the detective is such a good idea. Anger and frustration over the situation, Maura decides to give in to those beautiful brown eyes.

"Just for a bit Jane, alright. I'll follow you to your place." Maura walks to the parking lot with Jane quick on her heels. The duo get into their cars and head to Jane's apartment.

At Jane's apartment, Maura sits on the couch and plays with Jo Friday, Jane's dog, while Jane is changing out of her 'monkey suit'. Maura goes to the kitchen to get a tray of snacks and the drinks before Jane gets back. Jane enters the living room wearing a tank top and red boxer shorts. Maura is sitting on the sofa preparing to turn on the television and does not notice Jane until she is standing right beside her. "Oh damn, hi Jane. I got you a cold beer and my wine." Maura averts her gaze from Jane in her silky red short shorts. _Ugh._ Maura releases a whispered utterance of frustration.

"Sure, great. Schooch over a bit Jo." Jo jumps from Maura's lap to Jane's and begins to rub her hand and play, giving little puppy growls of contentment. Jane takes a big drink of her cold beer to wash the sudden dryness away.

"Maura, I really am not in the mood for a chick flick alright, just put it on ESPN or something ok. I would like to talk to you about something. Will you listen to what I have to say?" Jane sits on the sofa, keeping Maura in her line of sight.

"Of course I will Jane. I'm open to listen to you, you know this," Maura looks at Jane, who looks right back.

Jane takes a deep breath and says, "Maur, I'm gay."

I am currently working on Chapter two. I won't leave you hanging. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Rizzoli and Isles, and no profit is being made off my ramblings.

Rated T still, but getting closer to the M stuff.

Can you repeat that?

Chapter Two:

Maura continues to stare at Jane, not really sure she heard her correctly. "Uh, Jane," Clearing her throat, she continues gazing at her friend. Jane just remains sitting quietly on the sofa, letting her friend work through what she just told her.

Maura continues, "Jane, you know being gay does not matter to me. You know that right?"

Jane lets a long held breath out, "of course Maur. So, you're not uncomfortable with me being like a lesbian, loving a woman and such?"

"No Jane. I love you not matter what." Maura moves over to sit closer to Jane, as if physically reassuring her friend that it really is all right. Jo Friday scrambles out of the way of the humans, jumping to the floor for safety to keep from becoming squished. Maura reaches out to touch Jane's forearm, stroking softly.

Jane just gazes at Maura, blinking rapidly to avoid the tears gathering in her eyes. _I will not cry in front of Maura_.

Jane leans onto Maura's shoulder and just lets the battle with her tears go. Maura wraps her arm around Jane, tugging her closer and letting Jane tuck her face into her neck. Maura takes a deep inhale of Jane's perfume and sighs. Jane shakes with the force of her sobs, each hiccup tearing at Maura's heart. Maura lets Jane cry, humming and rocking gently to calm her down. Jane finally relaxes, leaning boneless against Maura.

Maura scoots to the end of the couch, gently guiding Jane to lie against her side, tucking her against the back of the sofa for support. As soon as Jane is settled, Maura realizes her predicament. _Jane just came out to me, now she is laying against me with just a piece of cotton separating our bodies. Oh, my nipples apparently enjoy having Jane here. Bad-Bad Maura. I wonder if Jane is attracted to me. Her lips look so soft, just half and inch and then… _

Jane gives a deep exhale and begins to snore, effectively ruining Maura's line of thinking. Maura just looks down at her friend and closes her eyes too, planning to join Jane in slumber. The pair visit Morpheus, dreaming of each other until Apollo races the horizon.

In the early morning hours, Jo Friday jumped on the couch startling the pair from their impromptu nap. Maura, being a light sleeper, awakes first, and gazes fondly down at Jane curled against her side, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, nose gently touching her neck. Jo lets out a little whimper to indicate much needed bathroom privileges, waking Jane in the process. Jane unwrapped her arm from Maura, realizing where she is at and why she was lying on her friend, a brief look of panic crossing her features.

"Good Morning Doctor Isles, uh, I'll be right back." With a quick extraction from the couch and Maura's lovely body, Jane is headed for the bathroom to avoid any awkward situation. Maura, realizing Jane is running away, grabs her coat and heads for the front door. Meanwhile, Jo Friday whimpers to an empty room, her own needs ignored for the moment. _Humans, GRRR. _

Jane emerges from the bathroom expecting to find Maura still on the couch, but she is nowhere to be found. _The intrepid Doctor Isles ran from the scary lesbian, great! _Jane starts the coffee machine and grabs Jo's leash to take her for her much-needed walk. Jane clips on the leash, "Well, Jo, maybe she just wasn't ready to know the truth. I'm tired of hiding, going on her set-up blind dates, and pretending I'm not hopelessly infatuated with her. We've got to win her over, or at least find out why she ran, hm." With one final shake of her head, Jane and Jo head out of the apartment and into the brilliant sunlight of a gorgeous Boston day.

Maura, still sitting in her vehicle a few car spaces up the street from Jane's apartment, watches Jane and Jo head in the opposite direction up the sidewalk to the doggy park. Maura lets out a deep sigh and rests her head against her steering wheel, thinking about what to do now_. I am attracted to Jane; Jane is a lesbian. What seems to be my fear over this situation? Bite the bullet Isles and ask her on a date. Ok Ok I will, just not today, well, not right now at least. I will take her breakfast since we get breakfast everyday together. Yep that is what I will do._ Maura, now deciding on her plan of attack, starts her car and heads to her uptown residence to prepare for her day of work and the battle of winning over Jane Rizzoli.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own these characters, nor am I making a profit off their usage; they are just skipping with my muse.

Rated T for now, but getting into M stuff soon.

Can you repeat that?

Chapter Three:

Maura Isles unlocked her front door and bolted to her bedroom, stripping her shoes and clothing as she went. Grabbing her robe, she strode into her bathroom to wash her hair, and shave away all her annoying stubble. _A girl never knows when smooth skin will be appreciated_.

After her shower, while drying her hair, she stood in front of her massive closet trying to decide the perfect outfit to persuade Jane. _Hmm, maybe the cream-colored straps dress_. Taking the dress off the hook, she then glances in the mirror, _eh NO_. She then picks up a deep red blouse and black skirt. _Oh my, yes, this is the outfit. Now for the shoes_. Tapping her index finger against her lips, Maura picks up a pair of black two-inch stiletto heels. _Yep, here we go, she is going to putty in my hands_. _What hot-blooded Italian can resist a pair of black stilettos? I hope I will see them later wrapped around Jane's waist, while looking down over her shoulder, pressed against my front door. Ooh yeah._

Maura, having decided on her exterior clothing, walks to her cherry wood dresser to select her under things. _Hmm, Jane's favorite color is yellow, but I do not want to wear yellow_. Opening the top drawer containing her bras, she picks a light pink, half cup, lace with under-wire. Then, closing the top and opening the middle drawer, selects the matching bikini panty. _The thong is too uncomfortable for the workday. _She closed the middle drawer, and opened the bottom for the matching garter and a set thigh highs.

Laying out the selected items on her bed, Maura walked into her bathroom to blow dry and style her locks, deciding to straighten them out for today. Once dressed and ready to begin her day, Maura headed out her front door, planning to stop at the café she and Jane visit frequently for delicious breakfast sandwiches and burritos on her way to the station house. The best way to woo a Rizzoli is through her stomach; Maura smirks and puts her designer sunglasses on as she drives downtown.

Jane, upon returning from her quick walk with Jo, grabbed a cup of coffee and walked to her bathroom for a shower. Finally showered and shaved, she trudged to her bedroom to grab her standard black dress pants and light yellow cotton blouse. In hopes of seeing Maura, Jane picks a lacy bra and bikini set in a butter cream shade. Pulling on her clothes, she sips her coffee and contemplates how best to ask Maura out on a date.

"Jo, should I ask her to dinner tonight? Oh, I got it; I'll take her to the movie theater. I know she wanted to go see that sappy movie starring what's her name with the luscious brown hair."

Sitting on her bed to pull on her standard black work boots, she looked down at Jo with a small smirk on her lips. "Movies start at like sevenish, and dinner should take an hour, so I will plan to maybe leave work at three today, hm. Sound good to you Jo?" Jo looked up at Jane with a universal doggy 'sure' expression, and gave a short yelping bark in cooperation.

"You think I should come home to change my outfit if she agrees to go on a "date-date"?"

Jo just kept staring at her silly human. "Yeah Jo, that's what I thought too, I mean, what would I change into? I know; a different shirt and another pair of black pants." Looking around her room, Jane noticed how Spartan her clothing options really are.

"I am so not going shopping today either. She still might turn me down, ya know." Jane mutters to Jo. Standing up and exiting her bedroom, Jane grabs her jacket, locks her door, and heads to the station for another day of boring police work.

Maura and Jane arrive at the station within minutes of each other. Jane, standing in front of the elevator waiting to go up to her floor, heard the click-clack of Maura's shoes long before she saw or smelled her. Turning around and catching a glimpse of Maura, she drops her very full coffee cup and sucks in a loud gasp. _Holy Hell. _Maura, noticing Jane's reaction, smirked briefly. _The outfit was definitely a good choice._

Walking up to her poor klutzy friend, Maura offered Jane her extra coffee, and the breakfast in a sack. Jane, continuing to stare stupidly in awe at Maura, did not realize she dropped her coffee until Maura, attempting to get her attention, thrust her a new one. Looking at the new coffee, then down at the spill, then back to Maura's eyes, Jane shakes her head and out of her gawking trance, but not taking the new coffee.

"Oh shit, shit, Maur. Damn, that's hot. Let me get a towel to mop up this mess." Jane ran to get the nearest set of paper towels, which also happened to be in the restroom down the hall. Maura, rolling her eyes at her friends escape, follows her. _Jane will not run away. I will help her clean up the spill, and be bending down to do it. Mmhm. Oh she forgot the coffee I brought to her; I had better take it to her. _

Maura walked down the hall to the restroom she saw Jane flee to, and entered. She saw Jane leaning heavily against the sink counter, her head almost touching the facet. Quickly becoming worried over her friend, she stepped up behind her and gently laid a hand on her lower back. Jane's body began to slightly quiver, like a tightly pulled string.

In a shaky tone, Maura said, "Jane, honey, are you ok?" Getting no response from Jane but feeling her take a deep, and shaky breath, Maura moved her hand up to Jane's neck, rubbing in a light circle, gently stroking the tips of her fingers along the side of her neck. Jane released a long held moan, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

"Maura, what are you doing?" Jane mutters on an uneven exhale, her shoulders gently shaking.

"Just soothing you Jane. Do you feel soothed?" Maura smiles and looks into the mirror as Jane raises her head, nodding slightly, and rapidly.

Their eyes lock. Maura sees the wide pupils of Jane's eyes; Jane sees the lust dancing in Maura's. Maura brushes Jane's hair to the side with her hand and then pulls it out of the way. Jane, now gently leaning into Maura, feels her exhale warm air against the back of now her exposed neck. A shiver travels down her spine. Maura leans forward, brushing Jane's neck with her lips ever so gently, maintaining eye contact with Jane as she does. Another short moan escapes Jane's lips at the feel of Maura's lips on her neck. _OH Oh, _

A soft whoosh of air felt against the backs of her knees, draws Maura's eyes from Jane's to the tall blonde standing in the half-open door, staring at the pair with an expression of embarrassment in her eyes.

"Oh," Maura utters and steps back from Jane.

The blonde woman finally speaks in a broken, soft tone, "I am sorry, uh, I'll just," and points to the stall farthest from the pair, walking towards it.

Jane, nodding her head at the woman, catches Maura's eyes in the mirror and lifts the corner of her mouth in a smirk, then gently shrugs a shoulder. Maura and Jane, looking at each other, silently agree to abandon their not so secluded moment for the safety of the hallway. As the pair step out the restroom door, the toilet flushing drowns out their loud giggles.

Thank you so much for those who have read and reviewed my tales. I am currently working on posting more chapters, so just hang in there.

This chapter was completed and edited at work so I apologize in advance for any shoddy grammatical errors. It is a bit difficult with people talking at me while I am working. Cheers.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters of Rizzoli and Isles. They just chase me around my computer until I put them into my story.

Rated M for Mature; the ladies finally enjoy their budding togetherness; wink, wink.

Can you repeat that?

Chapter Four:

Maura and Jane laughed while looking at each other as they walked down the hallway and away from the bathroom. Jane eyes still wide in astonishment and body still quivering, completely forgot about the spilled coffee until the women arrived back at the elevator to await their ride upstairs.

"OH shit Maura. We forgot to grab some paper towels."

Maura, looking at the floor, noticed for the first time since leaving the bathroom her hastily grabbed paper towels, clutched tightly in her left hand and snuggled against Jane's long forgotten coffee. Maura looked into Jane's brown eyes and held up her hand to signal the retrieved towels.

"Jane, there is a reason behind the reason you always tease me for being over prepared ALL the time," Maura said with a smirk.

The women hastily cleaned up the splattered coffee, and looking around at the empty hall decided to make their escape before anyone notices. Maura handed Jane her coffee and breakfast, smirking at her. Both women stepped onto the elevator wearing twin goofy grins.

Riding in the elevator, Maura and Jane stand as close to each other as possible and try to still appear professional should the doors open on the floors between the squad and lobby. Jane, taking a deep breath, leaned towards Maura gently and inhaled deeply catching the subtle scent of her perfume and a scent Jane associates as Maura. Stealing side-glances at each other, they each give little chuckles still not believing their plight on an otherwise boring early morning.

Clearing her throat softly and in an amused voice, "Maura, what are you doing later today?"

"I have an autopsy scheduled at two, and a meeting at four with my assistants, and then I need to complete my last few day's computer records." Maura gazed into Jane's eyes and Jane gazed right back, a silent sign of want passing between.

"Jane, I wanted to sit down and enjoy our breakfast but perhaps we could grab lunch. I would like to go to the bistro down the street; it is a pleasant place to relax outside." Maura arched her eyebrow, and stepped off the elevator into the squad room before Jane could utter a refusal.

"Oh sure Maur. I'll just get you later then when it's lunch time." Jane strode over to her desk, following Maura and set her breakfast down.

Maura walked over to grab napkins for Jane and then with a quick wave to the other detectives headed on to the stairway to get down to her Morgue; the quicker she finishes her work the quicker and longer she will have to spend with Jane. She smirked the whole way down the stairs and into the Morgue, her two assistants giving her the strangest look. Maura, being lost in thoughts of her upcoming lunch with Jane, never noticed the looks sent her way.

Jane worked steadily back up in the squad room, reading file after file and completing three reports. Korsak and Frost shared a glance and rolled their eyes at Jane's industrious behavior. Korsak pointed at Jane and muttered; "Now there is a woman with a mission. Hey Frost, I bet Jane's got a hot date later today and wants to take off early."

"How would you know when a woman's got a date? You just met yours at the altar." Frost smirked back and Korsak and chuckled at his own joke.

Korsak grunted, "Har Har." He turned to Jane, "So Jane, do ya have a date later?"

"None of your business. Why don't you go and do something like detect a crime." Jane rolled her eyes at the pair and went back to finishing typing her report.

Frost watched Jane for a minute then looked back to Korsak and said, "Did you see Doctor Isles? She is looking good today. I really liked her outfit. HHHMMMMhhm. I bet she has a date later too." Frost and Korsak just gazed at each other in silent agreement of the two women and turned at the same time to watch for Jane's reaction.

"Dammit Frost, Korsak get the hell out of here. I need to concentrate, and do not talk about the Doctor in that tone." Jane all but growled out her response.

Korsak and Frost both decided to exit the room and go in search of coffee, leaving Jane to her work in silence.

"Let's go down to the Morgue and see what the good Doctorrr is up to." Korsak commented to Frost with a wink and chuckle as they entered the elevator to go to the lobby. Without waiting for a response, Korsak hit the B button to take them down to the much-loved Morgue.

"Hey ya Doc. How's it going?" Korsak walked up to the Medical Examiner, and watched her complete the Y incision on the corpse. Frost stayed by the entrance preferring to stay away from the not freshly killed bodies.

Looking up at the detectives she said, "Hello detectives. It is so nice of you two to drop by; is there anything in particular for your visit?" Maura gave Korsak a quick smile and went back to her cutting.

"UHm, well, we were wondering if you have any plans for tonight. See Frost and I want to take Janie out for a drink and we were wondering if you wanted to join us." Korsak gave Frost a big toothy grin at his ingenuity.

"Yes, come on Isles. Jane loves spending time with you, and it would cheer her up; she seemed grumpy earlier." Frost said with the hint of a frown on his mouth.

"I will get back to you gentlemen on whether or not I am able to go with you three tonight. Sound good?" Maura told Korsak with a barely held smirk.

"Sure, sure, Doc." Korsak muttered and turned to Frost with a look of sheepishness.

"Come on Frost, let us go get that coffee and head back to see what Janie's up to." Korsak walked over to Frost and the two detectives left Doctor Isles and assistants to her dead bodies.

On the elevator, Frost turned to Korsak and said, "What are you doing? You are meddling again. Rizzoli's gonna whack you and then blame me for this deviously stupid idea."

Korsak said in an emphatic voice, "You know and I know, you know… "Shaking his head, "I'm just helping them along is all." The two detectives got coffee and strode into the squad room.

Jane noticed the time, having glanced periodically at the clock all morning and realized it was time for her lunch date with Maura. She gathered her jacket, keys and cell then headed to the Morgue, not wanting Korsak and Frost to see her leaving with Maura.

Down in the Morgue, Maura gathered her purse and jacket, heading out the door, told her assistants she was going to lunch. She strode into the hall and ran right into Jane on her way into the Morgue.

"Wow, there pretty lady," Jane said, grabbing Maura's biceps to prevent them both from crashing in a heap on the floor.

"Oh Jane. I am so sorry. Are you all right?" Maura asked reaching out to grasp Jane around the elbows and gazing into her dark eyes.

"Fine Maur, you ready to go?" Jane let go of Maura and reached out to grasp her hand, intertwining their fingers briefly before letting go. She placed her hand on Maura's back and guided them both towards the elevator to take them up and out of the building.

Stepping out of the building and gazing about the street, the women started walking down the sidewalk towards the Bistro. Maura placed her sunglasses on her nose and gazed over at Jane, smiling at her. Jane, walking down the street and feeling confident, reached out to grasp and intertwine her fingers of her left hand with Maura's right. She winked at Maura, and then smiled the whole way to the Bistro, the two women walking hand in hand.

At the Bistro, Jane and Maura found a seat outside and Jane walked to the counter to place their order. Once their order was ready, Jane strode back to the table and to Maura. She looked around at the other patrons out of habit and noticed several sly glances pointed towards her date. Smiling a huge smile, Jane returned to the table and sat as close to Maura as possible in without actually sitting on her lap. Maura looked over at Jane and her seat placement, rolled her eyes and grabbed her sandwich.

"Thank you for lunch Jane," Maura said.

"It really isn't a problem and I enjoy being able to buy you lunch. I don't want you collapsing from low blood sugar and ending up feet over head in a corpse cavity." Jane told Maura in a playful tone.

Both women ravenously consumed their sandwiches with a speed any other person would have a stomachache after. Maura, noticing Jane had a dollop of mayonnaise at the corner of her mouth, leaned over and gently wiped it off with a gentle chuckle escaping her lips. Jane uttered, "Maur," and reached up to grasp Maura's hand before she pulled away and intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of Maura's hand and wrist. The smile on Maura's face faded and a look of lust crossed her eyes. Jane, noticing the look met it with one of her own. A silent plan passed between the two women and they discreetly got up from their table, threw away their trash then strode together in the direction of the restroom.

Maura entered the single stall restroom first, and Jane briefly glancing around to make sure no one was watching followed Maura and flicked the door lock shut. As soon as Jane turned from the door, Maura was against her and reaching for her luscious mouth. The women released twin sighs into the empty restroom and continued to kiss, teeth nipping and tongues stroking. Jane ran her hands under Maura's blouse, and moaning deeply into her mouth stroked her hands up to cup Maura's breasts, feeling the silk of her bra.

Maura sighed and pulling back from the kiss said, "Jane you are so beautiful."

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and reached down to stroke her firm butt cheeks and give a gentle grab. She reached for Jane's mouth again, plunging her tongue inside, claiming Jane with her kiss. She pulled Jane's hips into her and gently ground them together, in a rocking rhythm. Maura pushed Jane against the wooden bathroom door hard and reached down to work the buckle on her belt needing to touch her skin, feel her body.

"Jane I need to touch you. May I?"

Jane said with a deep craving moan, "Please do. Now."

Without further amble, Maura unbuckled Jane's belt, unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down to rest around her knees. Maura kneeled in front of Jane and pushed open her thighs to allow her in. She nuzzled Jane gently through her underwear with her mouth; Jane relaxed her head back against the door with a thud and a deep moan. Maura pulled aside the panties and licked Jane gently, moaning and humming deep in her throat.

She pulled Jane's underwear down, pushing her thighs farther apart and looked up at Jane with a look of unsatisfied hunger. Jane looked down into Maura's eyes, reaching a hand out to tangle in her light brunette locks and gave a quick nod of her head, letting her know she wants her. Maura spread her smooth lips and licked with fervor, giving a gentle suck at the top. Jane moaned and thrust her hips down onto Maura's mouth, riding her face. Maura, feeling Jane pushing down, reached a hand up and pushed three fingers into her, sucking hard, then thrusting in and out in a deep, fast rhythm. Jane, rapidly nearing her orgasm as Maura's expert tongue and fingers drove her to moan and pant her pleasure.

"Shhh Jane. We will be heard," Maura muttered with mouth full.

"Maura, harder. I need you to fuck me harder," Jane, gasped out between rapidly sucked in breaths. "I'm so close; don't stop now."

Maura stroked Jane's belly gently with her free hand, pushing her hips to a different angle to allow better depth and pressure. Jane, feeling her internal muscles quivering and heat gathering at her loins, bit her bottom lip hard and let her orgasm sweep her away. Maura coaxed the last pulsing from Jane, withdrew her fingers gently and sucked Jane clean. Jane rested back against the door, her knees bent and her hips sagging against Maura in total relaxation.

"Holy crap Maura, WOW." Jane looked down into Maura's eyes in wonder and with bliss.

Maura helped Jane situate her pants then she leaned up to give Jane a gentle kiss on the lips, sharing her taste. Jane nibbled Maura's lips, sucking her come off and humming in deep in her throat. Maura went to the sink to wash up, glancing at her watch and realized they had been in the bathroom for more than fifteen minutes. As Maura dried her hands, a softly heard knock on the door scared the women. Both women gazed at each other with sheepish expressions; Jane, putting on her 'don't piss me off' face, nodded at Maura and unlocked the door to exit first.

Jane walked out of the restroom followed by Maura, both women glancing at the two women waiting in the hallway outside the restroom door. Jane looked the first woman in the eyes and getting a glance back of reproach, moved her gaze to the next woman: a blue-eyed tall blonde-haired woman, the same woman from earlier in the station house restroom. She met Jane's gaze with a huge smile and a wink. As Jane and Maura passed by her, she whispered to the two women, "You two make a beautiful couple and that was really hot," and looking at Maura as she said with a wink, "bravo. You must know your technique. Have a good rest of the day ladies, and I'm sure we will meet each other again."

Maura looked at Jane with a big smile on her face, stepped out of the restaurant and reached out to intertwine her fingers with Jane for the walk back to the station house. Jane walked with Maura at a sedate pace, thoroughly enjoying her lunch hour and smiling the whole way back to the station house.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters Rizzoli and Isles. The characters Suzie Rodriguez and Dianna Johnson are characters out of my imagination and therefore I do claim ownership. And Dianna Johnson as a professor at Harvard is just a figment of my imagination. Please don't sue me, I have no money.

Rated M for skin on skin. Enjoy ++Smirk.

Can You Repeat That?

Chapter Five:

**(A conversation on the way back to the station after lunch.)**

"Oh my God. Did you hear that woman? Jane, are you listening to me?"

"HMM. Maur, you should feel proud." Jane said turning her head to give Maura a side-glance and winked.

Maura smacked Jane across the stomach and leaning up on her tiptoes, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as apology. Jane gazed down into Maura's eyes, still smiling despite the pain in her abdomen from Maura's reproachful smack. _Ahh life is good. _

"Ya know Maur, I think I'm suppose to wine and dine you before letting you have your way with me." Jane giggled out, unable to contain the pleasure of having Maura Isles as her lover.

"Well, Jane, you did let me dine and tonight maybe we'll get to the wine," Maura slyly muttered out of the corner of her mouth, keeping her head faced forward.

Jane gave a quick inhale at Maura's innuendo and tripped on the toe of her boot, almost sending the pair sprawling to the sidewalk but caught herself at the last minute. "Wow Maur. I feel like I'm just getting to know you, the real you."

"Me too Jane."

Clearing her throat, Maura asked, "So Jane, may I ask you a question and will you answer honestly?"

"Yep, sure Maur."

"If you knew you are gay, then why on earth did you go out with Jake in the first place? I mean you… have dated only men since I have known you, at least you only have talked about the men. Were there any women?"

"Um, well, huh. Maybe a couple." Jane tugged on Maura's hand to halt her progress down the sidewalk.

"What about you Maura Isles?" In a low whisper into Maura's ear Jane continues, "You just gave me the best freak'n orgasm I have ever had. I _hardly_ believe for a second you learned that from GOOGLE. On second thought, maybe you read about it." Jane gave Maura a quick brush of her nose before leaning back out of her personal space. The two women continuing to walk down the sidewalk, hands still tightly bound.

After several steps Jane said, "You know Maur, I think it's pretty hot; I mean knowing those ladies were listening in. Mmhm."

"Well Detective, why do you think I wanted to fuck you in the bathroom?" Maura turning her head towards Jane, gave a lopsided smirk then turned back facing forward, giving a tug on Jane's hand.

"Doc Isles, you are one kinky little lady." Jane muttered while shaking her head in disbelief and lifting one corner of her mouth.

The conversation effectively halted when the pair reached the station house. Jane, opening the door for Maura gave a little hum in appreciation of her as she passed before following behind towards the elevators.

While waiting for the elevator, Jane leaned against the wall and whispered in a husky tone to Maura, "I want to see you tonight; will you come over to my place for a drink?"

"Oh I forgot. Korsak and Barry want us to go to The Dirty Robber with them for a drink tonight. I did not accept the invitation because I was not sure how busy I would be. Would that be okay to meet them for a drink? We can go to your place afterwards." Maura, turning to Jane, gave her a wink and awaited her reply. Just as Jane started to respond, the elevator doors dinged.

The two women walked into the elevator. "We should go meet them for a drink, sounds like fun." Jane made a quick decision to accompany Maura down to the Morgue in order to talk for a quick bit and pushed the B button on the elevator panel. She brushed against Maura's breast in her effort to reach the button and gave a low chuckle as Maura gave a slight gasp at the contact. Maura, turning to Jane, gave her a look of mirth and a quick hug in the otherwise empty elevator, being sure to lightly rub her peaked nipples against Jane's in revenge.

Maura walked out of the elevator when they reached the Morgue before Jane could pay her back and chuckled as she strode down the hall to her office with Jane following close at her heels.

"Jane I have to grab some files from my desk, and I want to check my eBay account to see if my bid won. It will just take a minute; you can sit and have some coffee in my office with me, ok."

"Sure Maur. I don't want coffee right now, but I want to sit with you for a bit and finish our discussion about where you learned your 'technique'." Jane gave a glance to Maura's butt and a plan developed in her mind. With a smirk to herself, she followed Maura.

Maura blushed and continued walking down the hall. She gave a nod to her assistant working across from her office, opened her door and then walked inside, leaving it open for Jane to follow. Jane reached for Maura's hand at the same time as she turned to close the door, halting the Doctors progress to get to her desk. Taking a small step left, Jane shut the blinds on Maura's office window, effectively closing the pair inside.

Turning to Jane, Maura, eyes going wide asked, "What are you doing?"

Jane gave Maura's hand a gentle pull making her step closer and did not answer. Lust glazed brown eyes locked onto green. She kept looking into Maura's eyes and grabbed for her hips, pulling her in until not a ruler could separate them.

Jane, pouncing as a lion with its prey captured between its paws, went in for the kill putting her mouth to Maura's and plunging. Maura released a deep moan against Jane's lips, giving a small struggle in her arms until finally relaxing, leaning in. Jane reached down for a grab of Maura's firm butt cheeks and situated her thigh between Maura's, slowly backing her up until Jane turned and sat on Maura's light brown suede office couch. She pulled Maura to straddle her hips and rest on her slack encased thighs.

"Jane we shouldn't do this at the office. What if someone walks in?" Maura uttered in between panting breaths.

"I know Maura, I know we could be caught," Jane smirked and looking into Maura's wide eyes, reached for her mouth again to show her intention of not wanting to stop.

She trailed kisses down Maura's soft chin and throat, licking the hollow between her collarbones. She inhaled Maura's scent and released a moan against Maura's skin where she kissed her. Jane slid her hands up Maura's back, scooting her closer and tilted her head up to lock onto Maura's dark eyes.

"Maura, you have to be quiet." Jane leaned back against the couch to make some room between them and reached to undo the buttons of Maura's blouse. Once unbuttoned, she tenderly slid it down Maura's arms and off to flutter down to the area rug covering the floor. Moving her hands to Maura's silk encased breasts, she rubbed her thumbs over erect nipples, arousing and causing Maura to squirm her hips.

Jane looked up to Maura's face and watched her bite her lower lip to keep from moaning. Jane ran her hands from Maura's breast down her stomach then to her thighs, lifting her skirt up her hips to reveal her thigh highs and pink silky panty. Jane rocked Maura's hips into her own and spread her legs causing Maura's to open too.

Reaching for Maura's wrists, Jane guided Maura to hook her hands behind her neck for support and went back down her body. She trailed her hands up and down the inside of Maura's thighs in a teasing rhythm, kissing her lips to help quiet her whimpers of need. She slid aside the crotch of Maura's panty and slid her index and middle finger into her slick heat, twirling and playing in the wetness.

Maura let loose a growl against Jane's lips, pulled back and gasped, "Jane, your teasing. Stop it. I want you to…" Jane thrust into Maura causing her to stop speaking. Twirling her thumb around a hard clit, she thrust deep and let Maura guide the rhythm.

Maura, riding Jane's fingers, bit her bottom lip hard to keep from screaming her pleasure. She rocked her hips faster and harder, impaling herself until her orgasm swept in. She clamped her knees on Jane's thighs and arched her back, quivering into Jane, trusting to be held as the storm passed.

Slumping forward onto Jane, Maura rested her head against her shoulder and wrapped her arms and legs around her, holding tight. She delicately kissed Jane's throat and the underside of her chin then reached up to kiss her lips in happy lassitude. Jane slowly withdrew her fingers and kissed Maura, lifting her lips into a smile of blissful satisfaction.

Jane gave a bounce of her legs up causing Maura to slide onto her more, and crushing their breasts together. Maura lifted her head and kissed Jane's succulent lips, nibbling the lower and upper one. Snaking an arm between their stomachs, she stroked in a teasing circle Jane's inner thigh through her slacks and moving closer and closer to the heat resting between. Jane began to release little moans against Maura's lips and thrust her hips forward to entice Maura to touch her higher and firmer. Maura, sensing Jane's need, moved her fingers to the juncture of Jane's slacks, unzipping them and sliding inside to stroke warm saturated silk.

"Oh God, Maura. Touch me harder; make me come. You excite me so much. Please."

Jane rocked her hips against Maura's fingers in a firm, fast rhythm, causing the couch to squeak with each movement. Maura pressed in a hard circle around Jane's clit until after a few undulations, Jane was riding Maura's fingers, hips shaking with her orgasm, and biting her knuckles to contain her scream of Maura's name. Maura extracted her slick fingers and licked them one by one clean while Jane watched with hooded eyes.

"Honey, you are something else." Jane rumbled out in between gasping breaths, her heart rate slowing and her tense muscles relaxing. She leaned back against the soft couch and pulled Maura with her, the pair of cuddling in warm bliss.

"Hey Jane, nobody walked in. We were quiet. I think this time we are safe. My assistant went to lunch, I hope." Maura mumbled against Jane's throat, resting against her.

"It has got to be fine Maura. Stop sphinctering." Jane emphatically said.

After a few moments of silence, Jane helped Maura get her clothing situated and decent then zipped up her own slacks, getting comfortable. Jane sat back on the couch and watched Maura get settled at her desk and begin to work on her computer and finish her work.

"So Maura, you never answered my question. Have you dated a woman before or did GOOGLE teach you?"

"GOOGLE is informative for almost all things Jane, but experience does count too." Maura tipped her lips into a goofy smile and gave Jane a quick wink.

"AH Ha so the elusive Doctor Isles has dated a woman before. Only one?" Jane asked while glancing down at the rug, not sure if she wanted to know the true answer and knowing Maura cannot lie.

Taking a breath and staring at Jane, Maura said, "Five."

"Whaa… what," Jane gulped down the huge lump, looked into Maura's eyes and continued, "You have been with five different women and I knew nothing about it. Not one peep. Wow. It would have made things so much easier if I knew you. . .Ya know." Shaking her head, "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me." Jane, suddenly feeling an overwhelming sadness, broke eye contact with Maura to stare once again at the rug in contemplation of the trust she thought she had in Maura.

Maura got up from her desk to kneel in front of Jane and explain, and in a low voice said, "Jane, I was socially awkward in college, I still am, but I slept around because it proved I was a normal college student. Most of the women in my dorm had slept with another woman and I was teased because I was still a virgin at 21. I started sleeping around the next year and quickly became the envy of all my floor-mates because I only had to look at a person for them to fall into bed with me. Do you understand now? It was not about the sex it was about the social acceptance for me. And you, I want you in a way that frightens me just a little."

Maura reached for Jane's hands, turning them over to kiss the palms and scooted forward to rest between her thighs enveloping Jane in a tight squeeze. Jane blinked away the moisture gathering in her eyes and kissed Maura on the cheek, inhaling her scent, releasing in a sigh of pleasure.

Jane tugged Maura up and off her knees while standing up, enveloping Maura in her arms for a long hug. Jane whispered softly into a silky ear, "I'm falling in love with you, ya know."

Maura gave a little nod of agreement, rapidly blinking her eyes to keep the building tears inside.

Stepping back from the embrace, Jane gave a quick glance at the clock realizing the time. Looking into Maura's eyes she said, "Babe, I have to get back to the squad room. I have been on lunch for almost two hours. The guys are going to start to wonder where the hell I'm at." Jane's cell phone rang just then confirming her need to return upstairs.

Maura walked over to the desk and grabbed a file for Jane to take upstairs. "Here Detective, take this so it looks like your business down here was for a legitimate reason and not just to keep me company." A smile tugged at Maura's plump lips. She handed Jane the file and reached up to capture her lips in a last taste of passion before business can reoccupy the day.

As Jane stepped out the door to her office, Maura remembering about the drink date asked, "Hey Jane do you want to drive tonight separate or together to The Dirty Robber?"

Jane turned her head and with a goofy smile said, "Together Maur, together. You drive, your car is sexier."

Jane, exiting the Morgue, decided to take the stairs back upstairs in order to help her control the swirling lust filled thoughts of Maura. _Korsak and Frost will see right through me if I don't get my head on straight.. _

She stopped at the restroom outside the squad room in order to clean up and wash her hands, in hopes of wiping the just fucked scent and look from her body. Jane stepped out of the restroom with clean fingers and smooth hair, stopping to grab a much-needed cup of coffee and walked to her desk. She did not notice the talk, gorgeous blonde woman sitting in the chair beside her desk until she practically rammed into her.

Looking the woman up and down Jane thought she recognized her but was not one-hundred percent sure, until she set down in her chair and gazed into the woman's crystal blue eyes, having looked into them twice today already_. Fuck. _

The woman gazed at Jane and extended her hand, "Hello Detective Rizzoli, my name is Dianna Johnson. I am a professor from Harvard. I would like to be your shadow for a few days to assist in my research. Would that be okay? I was under the impression you would be notified, but I can see by the expression on your face you haven't a bloody clue." Dianna gave Jane a quick flash of a smile and shook her timid outstretched hand.

"So do I call you Doctor? You said you are a professor, um may I ask of what subject exactly, and why do you need to shadow me. When there are PLENTY of other detectives lurking around the BPD."

Before Dianna opened her mouth to speak, Korsak walked over to Jane's desk and took the extra seat.

"Hey Janie, I see you met Dr. Johnson." He looked between the two women, confusion controlling his features. Jane's eyes were narrowed and Dianna looked like a cat sitting by a mousetrap. _Hmmm _

"I was just about to explain to the Detective why I want to shadow her."

"Oh yeah Rizzoli, She wants to write a paper about your excellent crime fighting skills." Korsak wiggled his eyebrows up and down at Jane in sarcasm.

"Actually Detectives, I am interested in Jane because of her role in the Homicide squad as a lead female Detective. I also spent the last few days with Lieutenant Suzie Rodriguez up in Vice. Women in the ranks as it were being the topic of my research."

"Well the day is almost over Doctor Johnson and I have reports to finish, so if you would feel up to spending the time doing that than I guess I'm fine with you being my shadow. I will answer questions you have but do not ask about Hoyt, that I will not discuss understood."

"Crystal clear. May I get a cup of coffee; I've had a long day."

"Sure sure go ahead." Jane watched her new 'friend' practically pounce on the coffee pot and chuckled under her breath. _What will Maura say about this? _

Carrying her coffee back over to Jane's desk, Dianna grabbed her briefcase to go over her notes thus far from her day spent with the Lieutenant, and to organize questions to ask Rizzoli.

Korsak sat at his desk watching the two women work in silence, still puzzled about the passing side-glances between the just met women. Shaking his head and getting up from his chair, he sauntered over to Jane's desk and asked, "Hey Janie, you got any plans later tonight? Frost and me would like to buy you a beer at the D-R. You up for it? I invited Doctor Isles. Hey, Doctor Johnson would you like to go too since your in town and all. It's just for a drink with this fine squad." He puffed out his chest in pride and awaited her answer.

Jane sucked in a deep breath, looking over at Dianna and said, "Of course, a drink sounds great after today. Doctor Johnson?"

"I would love to come. If you're sure I will not be intruding on your get together time." Dianna lifted an eyebrow in challenge and smiled at Jane.

Korsak answered, "You'd be welcome of course. Jane here can even take you there so you don't get lost."

At his suggestion, Jane coughed and spit her just drunk coffee in a spray. She grabbed a napkin and dabbed at her wet lips and the now coffee splattered papers lying on her desk. She glanced over at Dianna and swore she saw amusement skitter across her features.

"Doctor Johnson I would love to give you a ride um we can go straight from here if that is all right with you?" Jane raised her eyebrow and smiled right back.

Korsak clapped his hands together in triumph of hooking the two ladies up and said, "Doctor Isles didn't say she was going to come but I bet if you give her a call Janie she will agree. Oh, and I bet she would love to talk with Doctor Johnson about Doctorly things."

Jane threw a wad of paper at Korsak, aiming for his head and hitting his big belly instead. "Korsak you twit, they are two different types of Doctors." Jane muttered and frowned at having missed her shot.

"Eh, a Doc is a Doc. So you gonna ask Doc Isles or what?" Korsak growled at Jane.

"Sure sure whatever. Now let me finish my work so we can get that drink okay." Jane glared at Korsak until he sat down and left her and Doctor Johnson in peace. Jane glanced into Dianna's eyes and with a smile said in a whisper, "I'm sorry about earlier. Um Doctor Isles was the other woman uh. . .earlier."

Dianna chuckled at Jane's loss of words and her apology about earlier. In a whisper, she said back, "It is perfectly all right. I meant every word I said." She gazed into Jane's brown eyes and winked, then returned her attention to her paperwork, effectively ending the conversation.

Jane gave one last glance at Doctor Johnson and picked up her squad phone to dial the Morgue to make sure Maura still wanted to go get that drink, visitor being unmentioned of course. Maura agreed to go still. Jane read file after file and typed her reports into her computer barely remembering her visitor was still seated next to her until she glanced up and jumped, startled at the pair of light blue eyes glancing at her in admiration and something else glazing those blue eyes.

"Well, it is quitting time Doctor Johnson, you ready to go get that drink now?"

"God, Yes"

Jane stood up from her chair and grabbed her keys, cell, and jacket then waited for Dianna to do the same. Flipping open her cell, Jane sent a quick text to Maura to say she would meet her in the lobby in five minutes and she would drive, not Maura. The two women walked in tandem to the elevator to head down to the lobby. Once in the elevator, Jane reached over to push the L button on the elevator, thinking how the whole scene of Maura meeting Dianna will play out. _I just hope she doesn't get embarrassed and back out. _The dinging sound indicated they reached the Lobby and Jane let Dianna precede her out of the elevator.

"Ladies first, Doc." Jane said in a voice laced with charm and depth.

Jane glanced around the lobby and released a held breath when Maura was not there yet. In a low voice Jane said, "Hey Doctor Johnson we need to wait for Doctor Isles. She promised she would just be a moment." Jane fidgeted from foot to foot under the scrutiny of those blue eyes.

"All right Detective. May we sit over on that bench while we wait? My feet are killing me." Without waiting for a response, Dianna strode over to the bench and removed her high heels. Jane glanced at her charge and slowly sauntered over to sit next to her on the bench to wait for Maura, crossing her fingers she would not be too long getting up to the Lobby.

The elevator doors opened and Maura stepped out into the Lobby, looking around searching for Jane. Wide brown eyes looked her way and green eyes locked on in an unbroken gaze. Maura looked into Jane's eyes as she strode with confidence over to meet her beautiful lover. It was not until Maura stood before Jane that she broke eye contact and noticed the gorgeous blonde seated beside Jane. Maura recognized her instantly and flushed a deep pink.

In a low whisper voice Maura said, "Jane." She lifted her eyebrow in silent question and gazed again at the blonde woman.

The blonde beat Jane to an explanation, "My name is Doctor Dianna Johnson, and I am to be Jane's shadow for the next few days. I am visiting the department from Harvard and interviewing the female detectives for my research. Detective Korsak invited me tonight, I hope that is all right?"

Maura gasped and responded, "Oh. Of course, I am glad to have you along. Jane. Are we ready?" She gazed into Jane's eyes and an unfamiliar emotion filled her chest and caused her stomach to clench.

Jane, glancing at Maura, cringed at her tone of voice and gave a rapid nod in the affirmative, standing up and letting the two ladies precede her to the door and out to the car. _Shit, she doesn't like Dianna. _

Arriving at the bar, Jane let Maura and Dianna enter the bar first, letting the two ladies decide where they wanted to sit before she became a part of the equation. She followed the two ladies to a booth at the back next to the booth where Korsak and Frost sat with a couple of the detectives from Vice. Lieutenant Suzie Rodriguez sat with the four and upon seeing Dianna gave a big smile.

Maura slid into the booth and motioned Jane to sit beside her. Dianna slid into the other side and Suzie quickly got up and moved over to sit by Dianna. Maura looked at Jane then looked at Dianna with apprehension in her green eyes. Jane subtly leaned closer to Maura, letting her thigh touch Maura's. Jane gave a quick wink and Maura's arm a gentle squeeze under the table.

Jane looked across the table at her new acquisition and rolled her eyes at the camaraderie between the Lieutenant and Dianna. Dianna glanced back at Jane with a huge smile, her blue eyes twinkling in delight. Jane ordered a whiskey and soda for Maura and a glass of the draft beer for herself from the server while Dianna ordered a scotch neat and the lieutenant ordered another glass of the draft and a round of shots for the four of tequila. When the beverages arrived, the four took their shot and downed them consecutively all letting out gasps as the liquor flowed down their throats.

The four engaged in conversation over the next hour about work and the social ramifications of being women with careers. The women all avoided talk of romantic relationships, choosing to stick to funny college incidents and job related screw-ups. At midnight, Jane noticed Maura's eyes starting to droop and her neck and body relaxed into the back of the booth seat. She decided it was time to go home.

"Maura, I'm getting a bit sleepy. Are you ready to go?" Jane asked Maura then cast a quick glance over towards Dianna. "Dianna, are you ready to go? You rode with us; I assume your car is still at the station."

"Detectives I will take Dianna, you two go on home." Suzie said in a liquor-laced voice while leering at Dianna with lust-filled eyes.

"Dianna, is that what you want?" Jane asked, skepticism deepening her voice.

"Jane, would you mind giving me a ride back to the station? I think I would like to go to my hotel and get some sleep. It has been a rough couple of days." Dianna looked at Jane with silent thanks lightening her eyes.

Jane and Maura slid out of the booth and put on their coats. Jane walked to the counter to pay their tab and turning to head, back to the table saw Dianna being fondled by a drunken Suzie Rodriguez. Anger flashed in her eyes at the sight of a woman being violated by another woman. She strode with rough steps back to the booth and grabbed Rodriguez by the bicep, yanking her out of the booth, and away from Dianna.

Shaking the smaller Rodriguez in anger, Jane looked into her brown eyes and said in a low voice, "Leave her alone. If the lady wants to spend time with you, tomorrow after you have sobered up then I'm sure she will give you a call. For now, I am going to call you a cab and you are going to scat. Hear me." Giving another quick shake, Jane released her arm and helped Dianna out of the booth and into her jacket, ushering the two women out of the bar without a backward glance.

At the car, Jane opened the door for both women and safely secured them into her car before getting into the drivers side and driving them the several blocks down to the station. Glancing in the rearview, Jane saw Dianna's eyes downcast and her shoulders gently shaking.

"Hey Doctor Johnson, why don't I just take you to your hotel and we'll get your car tomorrow okay. It will be safe. I promise." Jane gave a big smile and a quick nod to indicate it would all be okay.

"Jane, I don't think Dianna should be alone right now." Maura looked back at Dianna and continued, "She has had a scare and if she wants, she is welcome to stay in my guest room. Would you like to do that Doctor Johnson?"

"I do not want to impose, but yes, that would be nice. I need to go to my hotel to grab my bag for a change of clothes. For some reason I feel safe with you two. I do not want to be alone right now; Maura is right."

Jane gazed into Maura's eyes, noticing the widened pupils and the arch of her eyebrow. Nodding her head gently she said in a whisper, "I could stay with you too."

"Yes, I hoped you would." Maura gazed in the side mirror at Dianna in the back seat and then over to Jane with a slight smirk. She let a giggle bubble out of her lips and muttered, "I love slumber parties."

**A/N: I hope you like this update and please review even if you think it stinks. The reviews help me get better with my writing style and the direction of the story. **

**I'm working on 6 now.**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. No profit made. Dianna Johnson is an original character thrown in for a touch of flavor.

Rated M, skin on skin and such. Pretty risqué, not for the faint of nudity. Enjoy ;+)

Can You Repeat That?

Chapter Six:

(In The Dark)

The trio of women arrived at Maura's house in record time after a quick detour to pick up Dianna's suitcase. Maura unlocked the door and let Dianna and Jane into her home before entering and double locking the door. Maura learned early in her career as a Medical Examiner that safety should always be a priority, and having Jane around more will help too.

"Come with me Dianna and I will show you around real quick and you can drop off your bag. Jane would you make us some coffee?" Maura already walking through the living room to the guest suite, shouted over her shoulder. Dianna, taking the cue, followed Maura.

Pointing in the direction of the bathroom, bedroom and down the hall to the master bedroom, Maura explained, "I want you to feel as comfortable here as you would at your own house. If you need anything during the night, don't hesitate to give a knock on my bedroom door. You won't be disturbing us."

Dianna walked into the guest room and set her bag on the neatly made bed, then turned to watch Maura, watching her.

Maura turned to stare into Dianna's blue eyes and decided to ask her in a whisper, "Dianna are you gay? I mean no disrespect asking but the whole incident at lunch and then at the bar, I'm just wondering."

"I am glad Maura you asked because I owe Jane an explanation about Miss Rodriguez. I am a lesbian. I have to say that I find you and Jane to be both very beautiful and together you are a stunning couple." Dianna responded with a wink at Maura, and reached out to give her arm a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you Dianna. It means a lot to me to hear you say that." Maura smiled and reached out to give a squeeze back.

"Coffee is ready Maur." Jane appeared around the corner and stopped, "Oh, am I interrupting?" She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, looking into Maura's eyes and avoiding Dianna's.

"No of course not. Dianna was just commenting us on our beauty." Maura looked into Jane's brown eyes and answered honestly.

"Us?" Jane asked sarcastically, not believing for a second that she would be included.

"Yes, Detective. I was commenting on how gorgeous you both are and together you are stunning." Dianna answered before Maura got the chance.

"Oh. Well thanks Doctor Johnson." Jane turned and pointed back to the kitchen, "the coffee is brewed, and I fed Bass Maura so he won't be underfoot." She turned on her heel and strode back to the kitchen.

"Not to be an imposition, but I would rather have a glass of liquor. "Dianna said loudly, and started to walk towards the kitchen following Jane.

"I feel like something stronger too. How about a rum and coke? I'm going to fix one for myself." Jane asked while walking to the cabinet and pulling down the rum bottle and a glass.

"Wonderful. Maura, will you join us?"

"No thank you. I'll just have coffee. I have reached my alcohol limit for tonight." Maura walked to the coffeepot and poured a cup, adding a touch of cream then walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. She gestured for Dianna to do the same. Jane fixed two rum and cokes, bringing them to the table and sitting down beside Maura and across from Dianna.

"Detective, as I was telling your partner in the hallway, I owe you an explanation about Suzie." Dianna cleared her throat and then continued, "when I first arrived at the vice squad room and met Rodriguez, I was very intrigued by her. She is quite attractive. We flirted the whole time I was up there working and I just left it at that not wanting to sleep with her and complicate our working relationship. I believe she was upset a bit that I turned her down." She looked Jane in her brown eyes and confessed, "Yes, before you ask me, I'm a lesbian. I am out at my work and am not ashamed to be who I am."

"Yeah, Suzie is a bit of a blockhead sometimes. She was a few classes below me in the academy and always challenged anyone who got ahead of her. She does not take well to being rejected. I'm just glad you were with us tonight and not alone." Jane smiled at Dianna and reached out to touch her hand briefly before pulling back and taking a sip of her drink. She winked at Maura.

Jane lifted her glass in a toast, and then waited for the other two to do the same. "Here's to being with the right people at the right time." Jane winked at Dianna, letting her know the double meaning of the toast and it's relation to lunch. All three drank, setting their cups back on the table. A moment of silence followed, and then Maura yawned.

Jane reached across the table and grabbed Maura's hand, then reaching over to grab Dianna's. "Come on Maura, time for bed. It's been a busy day for all of us." Jane gave each a squeeze then let go and stood up from the table, waiting for the other two.

"Dianna, do you need anything?" Maura asked as she set the dirty cups into the sink and turned off the coffeepot.

"No thank you. I'm all set for now." Dianna smiled at Maura and stood up from the table, walking in the direction of the guest suite. "Good night ladies. I will see you both in the morning."

"Night Dianna." Jane hollered, still standing in the kitchen. She walked up behind Maura at the sink and wrapped her up in a tight hug, rubbing her stomach in a comforting circle.

"This is our first night together as lovers Maur," Jane whispered in Maura's ear, and then nibbled the lobe with her lips.

"I know." Maura gasped as she felt Jane's warm tongue caressing the edge of her ear, "I want to spend the night with your arms wrapped around me."

"Lead the way, love," abandoning the ear and kissing Maura's cheek, she released her hold on Maura and stepped back.

Maura and Jane finished turning off the house lights and walked to the master bedroom, closing the door softly behind them. Maura turned to Jane and reached her arms up to wrap them around Jane's neck, nibbling on her chin. Jane ducked her head and captured warm lips, licking and nibbling in a sensual feast.

Jane removed Maura's clothes while Maura returned the favor, their lips only briefly separating to step out of fallen pants and underwear. Shoes thudded as they were tossed off. Maura pushed Jane down on the bed, climbing on her and situating her naked thigh between Jane's. Maura eased down onto Jane, breast to breast and captured her slightly parted lips, kissing deeply, and softly moaning into her mouth.

Jane pulled back, gasping for breath and uttered, "Shhh Maur. I don't want to wake Dianna."

"Do you really think she doesn't know we will make love?" Maura asked in between gasps.

"I know, but knowing and hearing us are two different things."

"You said it turned you on, her listening to us at lunch. So, I want her to hear us Jane. Make me scream your name." Maura demanded and started to rock her thigh into Jane's wet heat, pushing down on Jane's thigh in reciprocation.

Jane could only moan in response to the pressure against her swollen clit, following Maura's rhythm and picking up the pace, kissing her mouth to keep her moans to minimal volume. Maura slowed her pace, feeling her orgasm approaching and not wanting to come quite yet.

"Maur, whaa…t?" Jane whimpered, her thighs shaking and her back beginning to arch.

"Shhh darling. I'll take care of you, but I need to come with your mouth on me. Will you eat me Jane?"

Jane nodded her head, words having left her. Maura climbed off Jane and let her get situated against the headboard, allowing Maura to crawl up her body and straddle her head, having a grab bar for balance.

Jane inhaled Maura's scent and licked her lips, "you smell so good. Down."

She reached up, grabbing Maura's hips and pulled her down onto her lips, kissing her soft heat gently at first before nibbling and licking. Jane reached up and cupped a soft breast, twirling her thumb around a taut nipple.

"Ahh Jaaaaane, more." Maura turned her head and bit her bicep to control her volume, and pushed down harder against Jane's searching mouth.

Lips enclosed a hard nub and sucked softly. "OH God. Oh" Maura moaned and rocked her hips. Jane rolled her tongue against Maura, alternating with tongue flicks and hard sucks. Maura already close to the edge, jumped off and screamed out her orgasm, her warmth shooting into Jane's mouth. She bit her own bicep hard at the moment of release, and grabbed the headboard to keep from shaking off Jane's mouth.

When the tremors ceased, Maura lifted off Jane's wet mouth and slumped beside her to catch her breath. After a few gasps, she leaned over and kissed Jane, tasting salty sweetness coating her lips and hummed with pleasure.

"What do you need Jane? How do you want to come?" Maura asked into a sweaty ear.

"In me…. deep, hard. Maura." On gasps of breath, Jane requested of her lover.

Maura complied and wasted no time sliding between Jane's knees and entering her with two fingers, stroke, stroke, then adding a third and resuming a deep and fast stroke, thumbing her hard clit as she did.

"Maur. Maur. Oh Baby. OH OH OH." Jane whimpered out with each in stroke, feeling her insides begin to shake, and orgasm just another stroke away.

"Scream my name Jane." Maura suggested, increasing the speed of her hand and curling her fingers to hit the g-spot.

"Fuck MAAAAURAAAAAA." Jane came with a scream, arching up and allowing Maura to capture her hard nipple between her teeth for a little nibble before letting go. Maura coaxed a second orgasm out of Jane by keeping constant, deep strokes.

As the last tremors faded, both women slumped, exhausted and satisfied. Maura placed a gentle kiss on Jane's parted lips and curled against her limp body. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, and covered them with the tossed off throw blanket.

"Good night my darling."

"MMM night lover."

Jane kissed Maura's temple, inhaling her scent and the scent of their loving before closing her eyes to succumb to sleep. Maura remained awake for a few minutes then closed her eyes and let sleep sweep her away, safe in the embrace of Jane's strong arms.

In the guest room, Dianna lay wide-awake and unable to settle down to sleep. She heard the shifting of Jane and Maura as they settled into bed. Then she heard a soft whimper. And another, followed by a different pitch moan. They were making love and Dianna could hear every little sound.

The fuck in the bathroom earlier was hot and had turned her on, but when she realized Rizzoli was to be her work contact for the next few days, she simply squashed her attraction to the two beautiful women, not wanting to feel anymore awkward than she already did. The time spent in the bar however, only increased her arousal to the two lovely ladies.

She listened to the sounds of them making love. She closed her eyes and began to imagine the two of them in their bed in the next room; two hard nipples strained against tight cotton, and warmth seeped between her legs. She heard Maura demand to sit on Jane's mouth. She felt her wetness seeping down and coating her panties.

Laying on her back she tried to ignore her body and sleep, but after several minutes, gave up and slid her fingers down to her wetness, circling the hardness, teasing the swollen lips.

In the darkness of the guest room, Dianna stroked herself into frenzy, listening to Jane and Maura in the next room. When she heard Jane demand it deep, she slid two fingers down and slid inside, rocking her hips against her hand in time with Jane's whimpers. She teased her hard erection with her thumb, and felt her thighs start to shake and her stomach muscles beginning to quiver.

In order to avoid crying out and alerting Jane and Maura to her activities, she turned her head and bit her night shirt, clamping down tight when her orgasm swept in, shaking her mercilessly then tossing her back into the mattress afterwards. She removed her wet fingers, licking them clean and sighing with pleasure. Then she rolled onto her side, blinking and closing her eyes again, feeling her warm muscles relax and sleep drift in. A smile graced her lips the whole night.

The house remained silent the rest of the night, all its inhabitants sleeping deeply, and dreaming of each other.

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think of the update… 7 is on the way.**


End file.
